Help this girl
by Crazyhorses
Summary: The twins offered Haruhi her a ride home. But as they ride together, they have a car crashed...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this. I made sure this should me interesting chapter. Don't know if I should continue or not. Depends...**

**Hope you enjoy. Review please? :D**

"Haruhi," the twins called. Haruhi turned around just as she was about to start walk to her home. The host club had ended for the day. Everyone in the host club had left to go home. The twins and Haruhi were the lasts one to leave. The twins were standing beside their limo.

"What?" Haruhi said.

"Want a ride home?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh, no thanks." Haruhi shook her head.

"Why not?" Kaoru ask her.

"I don't want to cause too much trouble, and besides if Tamaki found out that I took a ride with you, he won't be happy." Haruhi replied.

"It's not that bad," said Hikaru.

"Besides, the boss won't find out. We promise." Winked Kaoru.

"Well, I don't know. I got a bad feeling about this," Haruhi said.

"Come on, it's better than having to walk home. And you'll get to arrive at your home quicker." Smiled Hikaru.

"Hmm," Haruhi thought for a minute, "alright, it can't be that bad."

"Yay!" Cheered the twins and Kaoru opened the door for Haruhi to climb in. After her, Hikaru followed than Kaoru.

"Take us to Haruhi's apartment." Kaoru told the driver, and the driver nodded and started to drive.

"I feel like I should be scared being here," said Haruhi as they drove off to her place.

"Maybe because Hikaru is sitting right next to you," chuckled Kaoru but he got elbowed by his twin.

"Shut up," grumbled Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed and looked out the window beside her.

After a few minutes of silence, a phone broke the silence.

Hikaru put his right hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"Oh god, he knows."

"What?" Kaoru and Haruhi asked.

"Prepare to cover your ears guys." Hikaru warned. He presses a button.

"Here is goes," whispered Hikaru.

"GIVE MY DAUGHTER BACK RIGHT NOW! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! TRYING TO TAKE A CHANCE WTH MY DAUGHTER! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER IN YOUR LIMO BY FORCE!

"Calm down boss," said Hikaru. "You got it all wrong."

"Tamaki-sempai? Is that you?" Haruhi asked.

"Isn't it obvious with his panicking voice?" Kaoru smirked.

The twins and Haruhi swear they could hear crying over the phone.

"Oh, its a joy to hear my daughter's voice. And Kaoru, I heard your comment!" Tamaki said over the phone.

"How did you know about this?" Hikaru asked.

Now Tamaki was silent.

"Tell us," urged Kaoru.

"I had Kyoya plant a device on Kaoru's right shoe," Tamaki answered. "It connects my computer and tells me what had been going on."

Kaoru looked under his right shoe and saw a black device with a red light on it.

He took it off and looked at it.

"I know, I'm just being smart." Tamaki said.

"No, your just being a stalker," said Hikaru and he hang up on Tamaki.

"Great, now we have to deal with Tamaki tomorrow," grumbled Kaoru and he threw the device out the window.

The driver turned around a corner on the road, "we are almost there."

"See? Having a ride with us is not bad at all," smiled Hikaru.

"Does that include about having Tamaki screaming though the phone?" Haruhi looked at him.

"Well, that's normal." Smirked Hikaru.

"I don't want to come tomorrow. I can't be bothered dealing with our boss, I'm so tired this week." Kaoru said.

"Oh come on, Tamaki's not that bad," Haruhi said.

"You weren't' there when Tamaki kept talking to us before the host club was created," said Hikaru, he turned to his twin. "So your staying home tomorrow?"

Kaoru shrugged, "maybe."

"If you are, then I will too. I don't want to leave you alone." Hikaru said.

"You skipping school tomorrow too, Haruhi?" Hikaru ask her.

"Nah, I can't."

"Why?"

"I have to make sure I keep my grades up. I can't skip school just to avoid Tamaki."

"Your no fun, Haruhi," said both of the twins.

"Whatever," Haruhi sighed and she realised she was near her home.

"We are closer," said the driver.

"Okay," nodded Kaoru.

The limo drove fast on the road, Haruhi was looking in front while the twins were looking at the side.

Haruhi eyes widened and saw someone walking with a limp leg, a teenager girl was trying to walk fast. But the girl's leg was keeping the teenager from walking faster. The worst problem is that the girl was in the middle of the road.

"STOP!" Yelled Haruhi.

The driver gasped, he barely saw the person on the road, he slam his foot on the brakes and the limo skidded. But the limo didn't really have good brakes so it skidded, but didn't stop. The limo skidded closer to the person on the road.

"NO!" Screamed Haruhi and she closed her eyes (so did the twins) as the limo hit the person and the limo screeched and went on the wrong side of the road and the limo collided with another car and there was a bang.

The driver hit his head on the wheel and pass out.

Haruhi felt herself ripped from her seatbelt and her body hit the passenger seat and she fell on the limo floor.

Hikaru also pass out with Kaoru too but he had a big cut on his head.

Haruhi could feel pain in her chest and she heard people screaming and she could smell fire...


	2. Chapter 2

"Haruhi...Haruhi?"

Haruhi eyes were closed, she heard a soft voice.

Haruhi eyes opened slowly and saw Hunny looking down at her with worried eyes.

"Haruhi! Are you okay?" Hunny ask her. Haruhi sat up in a bed. She looked around, she was in a hospital room. Hunny was standing next to Mori who even he looked worried too. The two were just standing beside her bed. It was only him and Hunny is this room with her.

"Uh, what...happen?" Haruhi touch her head, she feel a bit dizzy.

"You don't remember?" Honey asked.

"Uh, I...don't know." Haruhi shook her head. "What I'm doing here? What are you guys doing here?"

"Everyone in the host club was worried about you, Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan. We heard that you guys had an accident so we came here to company you guys," smiled Hunny as the last part.

"Yea," agreed Mori.

Haruhi groaned, "I feel like this is my fault."

"Not it's not," said Mori putting a shoulder on Haruhi. "It was no ones fault."

"Yea! It was an accident." Nodded Hunny.

"How are Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. "Are they alright?"

"Yep!" Hunny said. "They are both alright, no injury! Except that Kaoru-chan has a big cut on his forehead but the doctors said that can be fix." He smiled. "I gave them Usa-chan when we left so we can see you."

Mori nodded.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Smiled Haruhi. "But where are Kyoya and Tamaki?"

"Tamaki fainted when he saw you in a hospital bed." Mori answered.

Haruhi sweat dropped.

"And Kyoya-chan are busy talking with some doctors. Your in one of the hospitals that Kyoya-chan family owns." Hunny added.

"Oh, that's...great to hear, I guess." Haruhi looked at her-self. She was still in her uniform.

"I'm still in my uniform..."

"Yea, the doctors said there was no need to change clothes. Your perfectly fine!" Hunny giggled. "Same with the twins."

"Oh."

"Haruhi! Are you here!?"

"Dad?" Haruhi saw her dad walking into the room. (Dressed like a female as usual).

"Haruhi! You alright? I heard about the accident!" Ranka hugged his daughter.

"Dad, not so tight." Haruhi said. Her dad let go and he smiled at her.

"Sorry, I got to excited to see you. I'm glad that you don't have any injuries on you."

"Well my muscles are sore a bit, especially my chest. But I'm fine." Haruhi said.

"All I heard is that you were in a car accident, after I heard that. I quickly left my work and came here to make sure you were okay," said Ranka.

"Mori, we should leave them some privacy," said Hunny.

Mori nodded and they both left to give a dad and daughter alone time.

"What happen? Why were you in a car? Why didn't you walk home? Who were you in a car with?" Ranka started to question her.

"Dad, to many questions. I can't answer them all at once," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Are you alright!" Tamaki charge in the room and once he step into the room, Ranka growled.

"DID YOU DID THIS TO HER?! I BET YOU DID! YOUR A BAD MAN! BAD MAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR MY DAUGHTER!" Ranka started to shake Tamaki like he was a beast or something.

"Dad! He didn't do anything wrong," said Haruhi.

Ranka let go of Tamaki.

"You sure?" Ranka asked Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded.

"Really sure?"

"Yes dad."

"Really, really sure?"

"_Dad_," said Haruhi.

"Okay, okay." Said Rank, holding his hands up in defeat but he pointed at Tamaki. "You are lucky that my Haruhi protects you, otherwise..." Ranka smashed his left fist into his palm.

Tamaki gulped in fear.

"Dad, I think Tamaki needs to speak to me in private," said Haruhi.

"Okay, I'm going." Ranka went out of the room.

"That...was surprising," said Tamaki, scratching his head.

"Yea...Dad! Don't peek at the window."

Tamaki looked and saw Ranka looking through the window at them.

Ranka did a fake smile and disappeared.

"I heard about your accident," said Tamaki.

"And I heard that you fainted when you saw me in a hospital bed," smirked Haruhi.

Tamaki went red, "not my fault! I couldn't stand seeing my daughter in a hospital bed! Its to much for your dad!" Tamaki put his hand on his head like he was about to fall to the floor.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you still act so dramatic at a hospital."

"So, what happen at the accident?" Tamaki went serious.

"Me and the twins just had a car accident, that's all. Not much harm done."

"But, how did you get into a car accident?" Tamaki ask her.

Haruhi gasped, the girl who got run over! She forgot about her!

"What about the girl?" Haruhi asked.

"Girl?" Tamaki blink.

"Yea, we accidently ran over a girl." Haruhi nodded, "is she alright?"

"I didn't hear a girl been run over," said Tamaki.

"But, there was a teenage girl walking on the middle of the road with a limp leg," Haruhi groaned.

"Haruhi, its nice to see your okay," said Kyoya walking in the room with a clip board in his hands.

"Kyoya, is the girl alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Girl?" Kyoya looked at her.

"Yea, the girl who got run over."

"There was no girl who got run over," said Kyoya, looking at his clipboard.

"But, there was a girl. I saw her on the road. We hit her."

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but there was no girl found after the car accident. It was just you, the twins, and just the driver. Remember the car that you smash into?"

Haruhi nodded her head.

"Well, the driver is perfectly fine, he was not needed to be at the hospital." Smiled Kyoya.

"Haruhi, tell me what happen," said Tamaki.

* * *

"Hikaru, you alright?" Kaoru ask his brother who sat up in his bed and stared at his twin on the other side of the room. Hikaru was taking a small drink of water that a doctor gave for him.

"Yea, how about you? Does your cut hurt?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru gently touched his big bandage on his forehead. "I'm fine, my cut doesn't hurt. It's not that bad."

Hikaru looked at the door.

"Hikaru? You okay?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, I feel so uncomfortable at this place."

"Here, you can hug Usa-chan." Kaoru took a pink bunny next to him and he threw Usa-chan. Hikaru catch it and looked at it.

"Thanks," said Hikaru.

"You should thank Hunny, he was the one that left it here for us," smiled Kaoru.

"Hey, did you saw that girl that we ran over by accident?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea, I only got a tiny bit of image of her before we had the accident," said Kaoru.

"I wonder if she is alright," said Hikaru looking at the door.

"Me too." Kaoru said. "In two days, when we get out of here. We should say sorry to the girl. I wonder if she got any serious injuries."

"Okay, that if she's not mad at us." Hikaru said.

A doctor came in. He had short black hair and light brown eyes.

"How are you two guys doing?"

"Fine," said both of the twins.

The doctor chuckled, "we haven't had twins in this hospital in a long time, I forgot how twins can be."

"I guess your right," said Hikaru, scratching behind his head, not really understanding the male doctor.

"Well, it seems that you guys are able to go home tomorrow." The doctor saw Hikaru holding onto a pink bunny.

"Oh, looks like you love you bunny that much." Doctor smiled.

"What," Hikaru looked at the bunny. "Oh, wait. This isn't mine. A friend gave it to us for company."

"That's good. Who is this friend?"

"That's me!" Hunny came bouncing in the room with a Mori following him.

"Aww, aren't you a cute little kid." The doctor kneeled down in front on Hunny.

"He's not-" Kaoru started.

"I bet this is your dad." Doctor looked at Mori.

Hikaru and Kaoru face-palm.

"Actually, Takashi-chan is my cousin." Smiled Hunny. "And you can call me Hunny!"

"And he's not a kid," said Kaoru.

"He's older than you think," said Hikaru.

The doctor sweat-dropped. "Anyway, I came to see you twins. How are you doing?" The doctor turned away from Mori and Hunny.

"Not too bad, just sore." Smiled Kaoru.

"That's great to hear! Right Takashi-chan?" Hunny said.

Mori nodded, "yea."

"Say, what about the girl?" Hikaru asked.

"Your friend is alright." Doctor said.

"No, I mean the girl we run over by accident."

"There was no girl run over. It was you only you guys, your friend and the driver."

"But, we saw a girl walking on a road, we hit her." Said Kaoru.

"No, I'm pretty sure there was no one run over. You sure about this?"

"Positive," nodded the twins.

"Well, I'll got check one more time." The doctor left.

"You guys hit a girl?" Hunny asked.

"By accident." Kaoru said.

"I don't understand." Mumbled Hikaru, I swear there was a girl on the road."

"With a limp leg," added Kaoru.

"Then how..."

* * *

The doctor sighed as he entered a dialled a number and held his phone against his ear. He was in his private room with his computer and his desk.

After a few minutes, the phone was answered.

"Hello?" A police officer answered. His voice was kinda rough but he was a good friend to the doctor.

"It's me, doctor Kondo." Replied the doctor.

"What may I do for you? Are those patients alright?" The police officer said.

"Yea, they are alright. No injury."

"That's good to hear. But why are you calling? I got work to do."

"Did you left the scene where the car accident happened?" Kondo asked.

"Yes, about 35 minutes ago. I'm just sitting in my office right now."

"Did you find anything interesting at the scene?"

"No."

"Someone said there was a girl run over? Was there a dead body at the scene?"

"No, there's no blood or body or anything. Just cars wrecked."

"Was there a security camera at that street?"

"Sure, but I'm not sure to give to you. Its for police officers only, confidential."

"I'm your friend here, and a doctor." Kondo said.

"Fine," grumbled the police officer, "do you have a computer in front of you?"

"Yep, I'm sitting at my desk."

"Okay, I'm sending you the video of what the camera saw."

Kondo's friend had hung up and Kondo waited for a few minutes until something pop up on his computer.

"Thank you," whispered Kondo.

Kondo opened the file and click on the video.

_Video..._

_A car with the twins and Haruhi driving, the car screeched as the car hit a girl on the road. The car went on the wrong road and smash into another car._

"So there was a girl," mumbled Kondo, he rewind it and put the video to slow motion as the car hit the girl.

_The car smashed into the girl who went on the ground while the car smashed another car. The girl got up and quickly got away with a limp leg._

"She survived? No one can survive that kind of car accident." Wisphered Kondo to himself.

* * *

**End of chapter two.**

**Enjoy.**

**Review, comment, question or even a cookie. Please leave one of those things behind please.**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi yawned, is was her first night at the hospital and she had trouble sleeping. This place made her really uncomfortable. She kept moving in her bed, trying to get sleep but failed.

Her room was nearly dark except machines in the room had small lights and there was a few doctors in the hospital, but she didn't see them.

But she somehow went to sleep...

_Haruhi walked through a place with gravestones and crows flying around with the grey sky._

_She was in a grave yard. _

_"Why am I here?" Haruhi asked herself as she looked around. Until a faint whisper called her._

_"Help..."_

_"What?" Haruhi gasped as a black crow landed near her on a grave stone. The crow squawked at her. _

_"What do you want?" Haruhi asked, a bit afraid._

_The crow squawked at her again and it flew off, Haruhi looked and saw crows staring at her with black eyes._

_The same bird squawked at her as it flew in a direction._

_"You want me to follow you?" Haruhi asked, she kinda felt stupid talking to the bird._

_The bird landed near a shadow. The shadow was kneeling beside a grave._

_Haruhi walked forward. "Hello?"_

_The shadow looked at her. Haruhi went closer and could see it was human._

_The teenage girl, she had short black hair that nearly touched her shoulders and with dark brown eyes filled with tears. The girl was wearing rag clothes and she had a small cut near the corner of her lip._

_This was the girl that she and the twins ran over._

_"It's you," Haruhi said, "what's your name?"_

_The girl looked at Haruhi than at the gravestone. "Help."_

_"What?" Haruhi asked._

_The crow squawked and it flew away._

_"Go away," said the girl. A tear twinkled down her face._

_"You need help," said Haruhi. "Who are you?"_

_"You should just go," said the girl. "I want to be alone with him."_

_"Him?" Haruhi questioned and she looked at the grave stone. _

_'Hiro' was all it said._

_"Who's Hiro?" Haruhi asked, "please answer me."_

_"Sorry, I just want you to go." Said the girl and she touched the grave stone and there was a bright flash._

Haruhi woke up with sweat and she was panting.

It was all a dream.

"That was strange," mumbled Haruhi. She feels so dizzy right now.

A thunder interrupted through the sky.

Haruhi gasped in surprise. She looked out the window and saw it was raining. Thunder and lighting join the rain.

No wonder she had trouble sleeping. There was a storm outside and she didn't even notice it until now.

A another thunder was heard and Haruhi hug her pillow in fear.

She was all alone in this room. She wondered how the twins were doing.

Haruhi looked at the door. Another thunder. Haruhi covered herself with the blankets. She covered her ears and closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear thunder.

Haruhi did a slight peek from under the cover. Outside the window of the storm was a shadow standing on the window sill.

Haruhi screamed. The shadow looked at her and disappeared.

A doctor immediately ran in. "What's wrong?"

"Th-there was something outside the w-window sill," Haruhi said, pointing at the window where the shadow have been.

The doctor went over to the window and looked outside, "there's nothing here."

"B-but there was a shadow just s-standing there," said Haruhi.

"You must've imagine it." Said the doctor. He turned to the girl. "You okay?"

"No, I'm scared," said Haruhi.

"Well, no need to worry." Smiled the doctor. He left and Haruhi turned back to the window. Haruhi looked at the door, no one was watching her at the moment. She slowly climbed out of bed, she ignored the muscles and she walked to the window and looked outside. Where is the shadow?

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter, but you know...people need suspense these days. :)**

**Review please.**

**Tamaki: I hope Haruhi is alright.**

**Ranka: stop talking about my daughter! She's not yours!**

**Tamaki: *emo corner***

**Me: 0o0 **

**Hunny: cake**

**Mori: ...**

**Kyoya: I don't care about this**

**Haruhi: I'm scared.**

**Twins: don't worry! We'll protect you!**

**Ranka: nobody touches my little angel!**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi looked outside the window, the storm had stop and it was midday. She was wondering if the shadow was coming today.

Kondo walked in.

Haruhi turned her attention away from the window and looked at Kondo.

"You feeling alright?" Kondo asked.

"Yea," nodded Haruhi.

"I wanted to check on you last night but I was busy. Some someone told me that you were scared of storms," smiled Kondo.

"Oh," mumbled Haruhi.

"Something troubling you?" Kondo asked.

"No," replied Haruhi, looking down at her own hands.

"You can tell, I can keep secrets you know," said Kondo, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Well, you probably going to think this is gonna sound stupid if I told you," said Haruhi.

"Well, lets find out."

"Okay. I saw a shadow last night. On the window sill."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Oh, I don't know what to say." Kondo said.

"It's probably just my mind playing on me," Haruhi did a nervous laugh.

"Would you like me to show your something?" Kondo ask her.

"Show me what?" Haruhi asked.

Kondo looked around and then he stood up and pulled a TV that was on a small table with wheels on it and he place the TV at the end of the bed.

He put a disk in and he stood by it and press the play button.

When it ended, Haruhi eyes were widened in surprise and fear.

"But...is the girl alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, that's the thing. She's not here. She manage to escaped the car crash. I think she had a limp leg and maybe even a damage bone. I still don't know where she is right now or how can she still survive. Or she could possibly be dead right now."

"But...are you trying to find her?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. We haven't sent out search parties yet. I mean...I really haven't told anyone about this. Only you."

"But the girl...she needs to help," Haruhi said.

There was a knock on the door, Kondo sighed and opened the door and Kyoya walked in.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi blinked at him. Kyoya was dress in his casual clothes except that he had a white lab coat on.

"Hello, Haruhi." Kyoya said. "You look find today."

"But, aren't you suppose to be at school?" Haruhi questioned.

"Well, yes. But I'll be fine taking a day off. I came here to check on you and the twins." Kyoya looked at Kondo. "And hello to you as well."

"Hi," Kondo said.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi few two seconds. "You showed her the video, didn't you?" He ask Kondo.

"What do you mean?" Kondo asked.

"You know what I mean, "Kyoya said. "You weren't the only one that got that video, Mr Kondo."

"But...how?" Kondo asked.

"I have my ways," smiled Kyoya.

Haruhi coughed, "Did you find her?" She asked.

"No, not yet." Answered Kyoya.

* * *

Tamaki looked at his three customers, "Hello ladies." He smiled.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" A blond girl asked. Her name was Kasha.

"Yea, you seem sad." Said a girl who had brown hair. Her name was Kelly.

"Well, a lot on my mind today." Replied Tamaki.

"Aww, did something bad happen?" Asked Kelly.

"And why isn't the twins and Kyoya here?" Kasha asked.

"Don't forget about Haruhi!" A girl said. "I haven't seen my Haruhi for ages." Whined a black haired girl. Her name was Kim.

"Well, it's a secret," said Tamaki, "but I promise you pretty ladies that they will come back as soon as they can."

"Tamaki, you're so cute when you say that!" Squealed Kasha.

"Yea!" Agreed the other two girls.

"Takashi! I got some cake on my pants," said Hunny.

"Here, I'll help you." More knelt and wipe the crumbs of cake off his cousins pants.

Their customers cheered and squealed.

"I love seeing this!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

* * *

Tamaki walked home today, he didn't feel lime taking his limo. He was to busy wondering about Haruhi.

He turn around a street corner and froze, he saw a girl sitting down. She was leaning her back on a brick wall and breathing heavily. The girl had short black hair that nearly touch her shoulders. She wore a leather black jacket that looked old and had tiny holes in it. He pants were brown and she had black boots.

Her eyes were closed like she was sleeping.

But that wasn't the reason why Tamaki stopped. The girl had blood all over legs, arms and even her face. Looked like she was bash up or something. She had a small cut at the corner of her lip. And she looked like she had trouble breathing.

Tamaki ran next to hrand knelt. "Hello? Are you alright?"

The teenage girl eyes flew opened and she gasped when she saw a stranger next to her. Her eyes were dark brown, nearly looking like they were black.

"It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you," said Tamaki.

The girl quickly stood up and ran ahead.

"Hey! Where you going? You need help!" Tamaki called and ran after the girl.

Tamaki could tell that the girl had a limp leg.

Tamaki didn't know how the girl could run so fast even with a limp leg and so much blood.

The girl turned around the corner and when Tamaki turned, she was nowhere in sight. Only people walking and cars driving.

Where did that girl go?

* * *

**Suspense again!**

**The twins will probably be in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Enjoy if not...D: this face will be on my face**

**Lol peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

A teenage boy looked at the huge hospital from across the streets. The wind blew and his reddish-brown hair flew wildly and his brown eyes narrowed. His dark jeans and his black jacket that was zipped up.

The teenage boy looked around, only people walking pass him.

"Hello."

The teenager looked and saw a girl about his age standing next to him. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"What is a cute boy standing all alone out here?" Asked the girl and she giggled a bit.

"Please leave me alone," said the boy. His voice sounds to serious and rough.

"Sure you don't mean that. I came to just say hello, and if you want. We can go somewhere private, and do our own stuff," smirked the girl.

"Sorry, I got no time for that." Said the boy and he walked across the street, towards the hospital.

"Wait! You can't just reject me!" Yelled the girl. But became silent when she saw a cute boy walk pass her.

The boy walks in the hospital and went straight to the front desk.

The girl working at the desk looked up from her computer. "Hello, how may I help you today?"

"Have you seen the girl before?" The boy pulled out a picture from his jeans pocket, he gave the photo the nurse.

The nurse looked at it a second and then shook her head. She gave the photo back. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen this girl around here."

* * *

Haruhi heard a knock on the door.

Haruhi stop reading a book, and looked up. "Um, who is it?"

A person came in and Haruhi put the book down next to her.

"Dad?"

"Hello, honey!" Beamed Ranka and came next to the bed. And hug his daughter.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Asked Haruhi and they both let go.

"Well, I really wanted to make a little surprise for you by coming here unexpected." Ranka smiled.

"You didn't have to. I might be coming home early today." Haruhi said.

"That's great! And if you do get home early. I can make you something special for you."

"Dad, you don't have to get all to that trouble just for me."

Another knock came to the door. Actually it sounded like two knocks are the same time.

Ranka sighed, "why do people keep trying to interrupt our moment together. It breaks my heart."

The door opened and two people walked in.

Haruhi gasped, "Hikaru? Kaoru? What-"

Hikaru smiled, "came here to get you outta here."

Kaoru nodded. He held a pink bunny in his left hand.

Kondo walked in. "These two are right. You three are allowed to go home, there's no need for keeping you here for two days, you three are in all in a perfect shape after the can accident," smiled Kondo.

Ranka smiled, "my little angel is coming home!"

"Alright!" Cheered the twins and they high-five each other.

Ranka was now talking to Kondo. And the two adults were smiling in their little conversation.

But Haruhi was looking at her hands, what about that girl? She could be in trouble or something, but Haruhi knew better than to keep asking about the girl. _Am I the only one worried about that girl? _Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, you looked kinda upset," agreed Hikaru.

"Uh, no. I'm fine." Haruhi said.

"Well then, let's go!" Said Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded, "and I gotta give to this to Hunny," holding up the bunny.

Kondo lead them out, the twins and Haruhi was talking to each other while Ranka kept a close eye on the twins in case they make a move on Haruhi.

When they were near the exit. Haruhi saw Kyoya talking to some doctors. Kyoya caught Haruhi's stare, and he did a tiny smile back.

_I bet he's the one that allowed us to leave early, _smirked Haruhi and when they reach outside.

Kondo said his goodbye, and went back to his job.

The twins left in their limo that waited outside for them. And Ranka and Haruhi walked home.

The two pass a store, Ranka stopped.

Haruhi turned to face her dad, "what's wrong?"

"Uh, I gotta get some flour and some other ingredients. I making us something special tonight, but I need ingredients first." Ranka said.

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait out here." Said Haruhi.

"You sure?" Ranka asked.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore." Haruhi said.

"Okay, just stay here for your daddy," nodded Ranka and he went in to buy stuff.

The strong wing picked up and Haruhi shivered a bit, she was still in her uniform. She's gonna have a hot shower tonight for sure.

Something little went on the floor.

Haruhi looked down and saw a photo moving with the wind on the ground.

Before it can fly again, Haruhi quickly grabbed it before it took off. Haruhi looked behind and saw a teen boy picking up photos from the ground and putting them back in the bag.

"Uh, excuse me. Is this yours?" Haruhi asked. She walked towards the boy.

The boy looked up, he had reddish-brown hair and his brown eyes looked at the person.

Haruhi looked at the photo, it showed a beautiful girl with long black hair. She had pale skin and she looked so pretty and kind.

But the photo was taken from her.

"Thank you," mumbled the boy.

"Uh, who's the girl in that photo?" Haruhi asked.

"It's really none of your business," said the boy and he turned around and walked away.

"Wait! I seen that girl," Haruhi said.

The boy stopped and turn his head of his shoulder. "What did you just say?"

"Um, I seen that girl before," Haruhi repeated.

The boys eyes narrowed at her, and turn his fully body around. "Your lying."

"No I'm not." Haruhi said. "That's the girl I ran over in a car."

Now the boy was walking towards her.

Haruhi took a step back and the boy came to a stop right in front of her.

"So, your saying you saw that girl in the photo?" The boy ask her.

"Yes, are your her relative of hers?" Haruhi asked.

"No, just a friend of hers. Now tell me where this girl is," the boy demanded.

"Haruhi! Where are you?" Ranka voiced called her.

"I gotta go, but we soon meet again." Said the boy.

Haruhi saw her father coming towards her, but when she looked around. The boy was gone.

* * *

**I'm sorry for suspense again. Can't help it.**

**And sorry for not putting more twins into it. **

**And lots of questions answered like...**

**Who is that boy?**

**Where/who is that girl?**

**Is the girl still alive?**

**Is the boy involved?**

**haha, gonna have to wait then.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up from her dinner plate, "yea, dad?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've been playing with your food for a while. I was just wondering if something was bothering you." Ranka said worriedly, dropping his fork on his plate. Ever since Haruhi came home with him, she's been very quiet and keeps day dreaming now and then.

"Um, no I feel fine." Haruhi said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, just feel weird that's all." Haruhi said.

"Oh my! You not coming down with a cold are you?" Ranka stood up and walked over to her daughter and touched her head.

"Dad, really, I'm fine." Haruhi pushed her father's hand away from her. "I think I would just go to bed."

"Alright honey. I'll put your dinner in the fridge for you tomorrow."

"Thanks," mumbled Haruhi and she stood up and walked to her room and she locked her door. She sighed and went to her window and looked out in the night sky.

She couldn't stop thinking about that boy she met today and the girl they ran over.

"If only I could find out more about them." Haruhi said to herself and got change into her pajamas and climbed into bed without a shower.

* * *

"Hikaru? Why are you in bed so early?" Kaoru, he sat next to his brother on the bed who layed in his covers.

"I just don't feel good, that's all." Hikaru answered.

"Do you want me to tell our mom to get you medicine?" Kaoru offered.

"Nah, I'll will be okay."

Kaoru stroked his brother hair and climb under his covers to sleep next to his brother.

"Don't worry Hikaru, I'll make sure I don't leave you until you get better," smiled Kaoru.

"I'm not a baby." Hikaru said.

"Of course not, your my brother."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Hikaru said, changing the subject.

"Are you going?" Kaoru asks back.

"I don't know." Hikaru voice sounded dry.

"I'll be right back," Kaoru said. "I getting us some water." Kaoru left the bed and before he walked out he looked at his brother again and Hikaru already has his eyes closed.

Kaoru left, not shutting the door so little light can peak in.

Hikaru moved a bit in his bed to get comfortable as possible he turned on his side and coughed a bit. _I'm probably just have a cold _thought Hikaru.

But then his chest started to hurt a bit. Hikaru sat up in his bed and put his hand on his chest, his heart was beating faster and his pain got worst. Hikaru coughed and felt something coming up in his throat and he squeezed his eyes close and tried to sallow it back.

After a few minutes, Kaoru came back with two glasses of water but when he saw his brother, he gasped. He saw his brother lying on the floor. Kaoru put the glasses on the bed side and knelt down beside his brother.

"Hikaru? Hikaru?" Kaoru nudged his brother a bit, but sighed a relied when Hikaru opened his eyes and looked around.

"Kaoru? What am I doing on the floor?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, I was about to ask you that. I saw you lying on the floor when I came back." Kaoru helping his brother up and put him back to bed."What happen to you while I was gone?"

"I can't remember," Hikaru said.

"Oh, okay. I guess that doesn't really matter. But I got us a glass of water." Kaoru handed the glass of water to his brother.

"Thanks."

* * *

_Haruhi looked in a lonely room that was all black but a coffin that was pure white stood in the middle. Little lights peaks through holes and the room didn't make a single sound itself._

_Haruhi took a step in and gasped as she now saw the same girl from her other dream, standing next to the coffin, looking in it with blank expression. Her small cut near her lip was still there._

_Haruhi remained silent as she looked at the girl. Until, "are you okay?" Haruhi suddenly asks._

_The girl eyes narrowed a bit. "Have you ever felt the pain when you loose someone so special?" She asks._

_Haruhi blinked. "Yes." Haruhi answered without thinking to herself._

_"If that's true, tell me how much suffering you went through to get that someone back." The girl turned her back to Haruhi waiting for a honest answer._

_Haruhi didn't know where this was going. "I don't know what you mean, I can't bring my mother back to life."_

_"So you lost your mother. And yet you did nothing to bring her back. Did you even protect her while she was still alive?" The girl voice sounded harsh._

_"What the hell are you on about? You can't talk about my mother like that, I protected my mother as much as I can but I couldn't do anything to stop her from getting sick and nothing could bring her back! No matter how much times a pray for her!" Haruhi cried._

_"That's right. I forgot humans can't do nothing to their loves ones." The girl said._

_Haruhi__ blinked as the girl went on._

_"I did everything to protect my loved one, I went to suffering just to keep him away from those things. But no matter what, they always manage to find us, after I tried so hard to keep him alive and protected. I failed. They got to him." The girl sniffled a bit._

_Haruhi didn't know what's going to happen next._

_The girl picked something from inside the coffin, she slowly turned around. Haruhi looked at her eyes and one of her eyes turned yellow. Haruhi gasped as the yellow eye flashed, "and soon I will become something very dangerous to the world." Haruhi felt pain in her head and she screamed and didn't clearly see what she was holding in her arms but Haruhi knew she wasn't holding a human._

__Haruhi screamed and she sat up in her bed, with sweat and she was breathing heavily.

It was a dream again.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi wondered to herself and rubbed her eyes to get the blurriness out. After doing that, she now felt something sitting at the end of her bed. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

The boy turned around, "I said I was going to see you again."

* * *

**Why do I keep leaving stuff in suspense? I have no idea lol**

**Sorry for not updating! My computer is now completely whacko, D:**

**But I have manage to borrow my friend laptop from time to time. But I wouldn't be updating like normaly since I have to share a latop with my buddy.**

***Sigh* now gotta update the other stories! "_" **


End file.
